


cherry wine, till i die i’ll be so fine

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Consensual underage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Squirting, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Max might not understand just how much he’s messed her up. She might not understand that he’s ruined her for any other guy. Nothing’s ever gonna measure up to this. It’s dirty, and secret, and exhilarating in a way nothing else could be.





	cherry wine, till i die i’ll be so fine

Billy’s face fucking hurts. 

He stumbles up the staircase, holding an ice pack to his eye. It’s not gonna do any good. There’s gonna be a nasty bruise. It’s been a while since Neil gave him a real shiner to explain away. Billy’s almost out of practice. Almost. 

The hallway seems long. Billy’s wants to go back downstairs and scream some more. The TV is blaring. The front door didn’t slam. Neil didn’t leave. He’s just sitting on the couch watching some dumb sitcom. 

Billy wants to break something. He wants to shatter a plate, or smash a chair, or punch through a wall. This house doesn’t have any holes in it yet. Billy could fix that. 

When he gets to his room, Billy doesn’t lie down. He lets the ice pack drop to the floor and reaches for a different kind of comfort—the bottle of Jack he keeps under the bed. A few swings of that don’t really take the edge off. It’s just adds fuel to the fire. 

Billy _has to_ do something to get rid of the awful tightness in his chest. He could climb out the window, go to the local dive bar and find somebody to fight in the parking lot. He could drive down a dark country round at ninety miles an hour, whipping around corners like he wants to flip and roll. He could find some dumb bitch to fuck. He could bury his roiling anger in a wet pussy and come so hard there’s nothing but numbness left behind. The problem is that Neil took his keys. That leaves Billy with two options. Both involve wandering back into the hall. 

Billy’s feet are still clumsy, legs unsteady. He’s kind of dizzy from the way his head whipped back when Neil punched him. He wasn’t expecting it. Neil hasn’t taken a swing since Billy managed to get a summer job and is _contributing_ to the household. Neil is happier when Billy is bringing home checks instead of failing his classes because he ditches too much and just doesn’t fucking care. Billy used to be smart. He used to have potential. Those days are long gone. 

Max’s door is unlocked when Billy tries the knob.

He steps inside and closes the door carefully behind him. It’s dark. It takes his bleary eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim moonlight filtering through sheer curtains. 

Max is lying on her back, covered in a thin sheet. She’s wearing a pink camisole with lace on the top. Billy tugs the sheet down to reveal long pale legs and white cotton panties that sit low on her bony hips. 

He’s already hard. He takes a second to palm himself through his jeans. When he was younger, he was upset about some whiny brat suddenly becoming his problem. He didn’t want a sister. He didn’t want to deal with any of it. For once, though, life didn’t deal him an entirely shit hand. Said whiny brat turned out to be hot once she got a little older. She turned out to be a fucking slut. 

Billy nudges Max’s thighs apart and lies down on his stomach. She stirs, but doesn’t quite wake up. She doesn’t show many signs of life until he tugs her panties aside and kisses her soft little cunt. 

She doesn’t have much hair yet. There’s just a light dusting of red. He licks between her pussy lips, just barely lets his tongue brush against her clit. She gasps. She squirms, waking up, trying to figure out what’s happening. He reaches up and puts a hand on her chest. Partly to comfort her. Mostly to squeeze one of her mosquito bite tits. Fuck. They’re actually not mosquito bites anymore, they’ve been growing. At this point, they’re almost a real handful. 

She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t usually say much when they do this. Most of the time, she doesn’t shut up. So it’s a nice change of pace. He keeps licking her. He can feel how fast she’s getting wet. Her clit gets hard and swollen, and he starts to pay it more attention. He licks around it. Then lets his tongue drag right across it. Her hips buck. She makes a small, broken noise that she tries to cover with a hand over her mouth. 

Max tastes better than most girls. She’s just a little salty, almost sweet. He used to call her a fruit bat. Because that’s all she eats. Apples. Plums. Peaches. He likes watching her when she sits by a window, biting into plump black cherries, juice smeared all over her fingers and lips. It stains. Makes her mouth dark pink for hours. 

Billy slides a finger into her. She’s dripping. She clenches around him, like she’s hungry for more. So he gives it to her. He adds another finger, and curls them the way he knows will make her shiver. 

People say it’s hard to get girls off. It’s not. If you’re persistent, keep the same rhythm until they start to beg for _more_ and _faster_ , they get there just fine. You put in the time to figure out what she likes when her boyfriend won’t, and she’s forever grateful. She’ll do whatever nasty shit you want. She’ll pretend she has a headache and then call you the second the idiot who can’t make her come leaves for the night. 

Max doesn’t take very long at all. Soon she’s squirming, rocking against his hand, taking rapid, shaky breaths. He moves his fingers faster, licks sloppier, and she’s squeezing around his fingers, hips jerking, moaning into her hand. He doesn’t back off. Sometimes he can get a two for one. Max whimpers, body jerking involuntarily like she’s not sure if she wants to press closer or get away. He’s lucky tonight. She comes again, creamy skin flushed, thighs trembling, gushing a little. 

He sits back, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. She stares up at him, panting, waiting for what’s gonna happen next. 

Billy strips off his shirt. He knows she likes to look at him. She likes to run her delicate fingers over the hard muscle. He unbuttons his jeans and kicks them off. She lifts her hips enough for him to tug down her panties. She sits up so he can take off her _barely a shirt._

Sometimes he wonders if she goes to bed thinking about him, if she puts on these lacy things hoping he’ll see it. Max isn’t the most subtle girl. She’s always so horny for him. Even if she runs around with her scrawny bastard of a boyfriend, Billy’s pretty sure they don’t get up to anything below the waist. Not when Max is this desperate to get fucked all the time. She can’t be getting dick anywhere else. 

He turns her down every once in a while when she throws herself at him, if she’s too mouthy, or he’s already got guaranteed pussy for the evening. He says yes more often than he should. He even takes the initiative and crawls into her bed at least a few times a month. If Neil didn’t drink so much, and Susan didn’t take her little yellow pills, they would have gotten caught by now. The odds are still against them. When the inevitable happens, that will be the end for Billy. Neil will either murder him or toss him into the street. 

Max isn’t worth that. 

Except when he settles on top of her, lines up and slides into her tight little pussy. She’s so small. So hot and slick. He loves how she feels underneath him. She’s half his size. He can pick her up without breaking a sweat. He has to stay propped on at least one arm, because his full weight might crush her. It probably wouldn’t. He likes the idea it would. 

He kisses her. Deep and dirty. She moans into his mouth. 

In his mind, Max is a delicate lily. Soft and vulnerable. Easily destroyed. He likes to ruin her gently. He’s never as rough with her as he could be. 

In reality, she’s a bitch. She snarls, and bites, and would probably punch him in the dick if backed into a corner. She doesn’t let him get away with much. Once she stuck a needle in his neck and nearly castrated him with a baseball bat full of nails. 

The contrast is interesting enough to hold his attention. Girls don’t usually hold his attention very long. He doesn’t care about the name, or the face, or the ‘personality’. He fucks whoever’s there, and pretty, and easy. Max is all of those things, but he’s still not sick of her. 

Billy starts to move. He rocks his hips slow. Until it stops seeming like she’s too small to even take him, and just fits like a glove instead. 

“Yeah, babygirl,” he whispers in her ear. “Feel so fucking good. You love Daddy’s cock in you, huh?”

“Don’t say that,” she mumbles. Trying to pretend she didn’t flutter around him when the word left his lips. 

“You like it.” Billy inches deeper. “I can feel the way you tighten up. You’re Daddy’s little cockslut.”

She twists underneath him. Like she’s trying to get away. He slides his arm around her waist. Lifts her off the bed a few inches. She wraps her legs around him as he fucks into her. 

He keeps her like that. Slightly suspended. He can’t go very fast like this. But they can’t go very fast anyway. Not when Neil is downstairs and Susan is sleeping on the other side of the wall. The bed creaks. The slap of a cock slamming into a wet pussy is a sound that carries. 

Max is already getting close again. He can tell from the way she’s tensing. 

“That’s it, baby. Come on Daddy’s dick. Go ahead. I wanna feel it.”

She digs her nails into his shoulders. She’d probably slap him if she weren’t teetering on the edge. He pulls her a little closer, so he’s grinding against her clit when he thrusts. That does it. 

She squirts on him. The flood of slick is heaven. He wants to wreck her, to pound her into the mattress so she’ll be sore for a week. Instead he sits back on his heels. He takes her with him, so she’s in his lap. He holds her hips and moves her just how he wants her. She gasps. Arms draped around his neck. Mouth half open. Looking at him with a heat in her eyes that makes him ache. 

“My perfect little fuckdoll.” He licks along her neck. 

He wants to bite her, hard and high on her neck. He wishes he could leave bruises and watch her struggle to explain to _Sinclair_ what happened. If he tried that though, she’d threaten to scream. That’s what it always comes down to if he does something she doesn’t like. Same as when they were kids. _I’ll tell on you._ Except for now he’s not cutting off a chunk of her hair, or breaking her barbie dolls, or shoving her into the mud. He’s deep in her pussy, fucking with her in a whole different way. 

Max might not understand just how much he’s messed her up. She might not understand that he’s ruined her for any other guy. Nothing’s ever gonna measure up to this. It’s dirty, and secret, and exhilarating in a way nothing else could be. He wouldn’t be surprised if she ends up with someone who looks kind of like him. When she settles down with some nice boy, she’s gonna be bored. She’s gonna think about this when her husband is snoring and she’s lying there touching herself. 

Billy’s gonna fuck her on holidays and at family reunions for the rest of their lives. It’s something he’s already decided. 

He rubs his thumb against Max’s clit. She clenches around him. He can feel the tingling at the base of his spine. He pulls her down onto him a little harder. Groans. Lets go. 

The flood of relief is short lived. It’s still better than nothing. He sets her back down on the bed. Wipes her off with his shirt. She’s still sweaty. Filthy. His come is dribbling out of her. He can’t help himself. He uses two fingers to push it back in. 

That’s his reward for taking her to the clinic and getting her on the pill. He gets to make a mess inside her. 

She slaps at his hand. Mumbles that he’s _gross._ Billy grins. 

He kisses her on the mouth just one more time before he gets up and pulls on his jeans. He still feels jittery and reckless. He still wants to break something. At least now he might be calm enough to drink himself to sleep. 

He walks back into the hallway and closes the door behind him. The TV is still on downstairs. The ice pack he dropped on the floor is still cold enough to be worth putting back on his face. Billy opens his window and lights a cigarette. 

Maybe he wishes he could have fallen asleep next to Max. That’s not a thing anybody but him needs to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash


End file.
